


I'm Not Scared

by fuckphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckphil/pseuds/fuckphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil watch a scary movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Scared

“Dan are you absolutely sure you want to watch this?” Phil called to his boyfriend, Dan, from their lounge. Phil was currently bent over their television with a horror movie in hand, about to place it into their dvd player so he and Dan could watch it together. Phil had been been dying to see this film ever since it had come out having heard great reviews of it and with him being the horror movie fanatic that he was he couldn’t wait to see it but why Dan had suggested they watch it was beyond him. Earlier that evening while they were eating dinner Dan had insisted that they watch it and Phil was quite confused to say the least.

Dan really wasn’t the best when it came to watching horror movies. He had experienced recurring nightmares for at least a year after watching The Blair Witch Project and still has them occasionally to this day. He could barely make it through a not that scary horror movie without hiding in Phil’s neck and ending up having nightmares for the next 2 weeks afterwards. So Phil really wasn’t sure as to why Dan wanted to watch this movie with him.

Dan entered the lounge while a carrying a bowl of popcorn for himself and Phil to share and collapsed onto the sofa with a groan.

“Jesus Christ, Phil, yes” Dan rolled his eyes, “I’m sure I want to watch it. For fuck’s sake I’m not a small child I can handle a simple horror movie.” Phil raised his eyebrows as he crossed over to join Dan on the couch.

“Says the guy who kept me up with his nightmares for 3 weeks after watching The Grudge.” Dan shot Phil a half hearted glare.

“Shut up” Dan nudged Phil’s shoulder, “I’ll be fine, Really, so calm down. Besides you really want to watch this movie and I don’t mind watching it with you.”

“Just because I want to see it doesn’t mean you have to as well. I don’t want you to get scared.” Dan let out an annoyed sigh.

“Just shut up and play the movie” Dan said, “I’m a grown man. I can handle a simple horror movie, alright? Besides I really want to see it too.” And maybe that was a little bit of a lie on Dan’s part because originally all he had wanted was an excuse to cuddle his boyfriend and watching a horror movie seemed like a pretty good excuse but now his motive had changed completely. He was going to prove to Phil that he could sit through the movie and not get scared.

“Alright” Phil said finally, “Whatever you say.” Then he picked up the remote to the TV and pressed play.

Dan realized about 20 minutes into the film that this wasn’t going to be that easy. The movie had barely even begun and he was already completely on edge. But he wasn’t going to give in that easily and fall into Phil’s embrace like he had wanted in the first place. He was going to prove himself no matter what. So when he jumped he made it as subtle as he possibly could and tried to stay as far away from Phil as possible so he couldn’t feel it when he jumped and would know that Dan was definitely not scared and could totally handle this.

And he thought he might actually be able to make it through the movie.

That is until a jump scare had taken him completely off guard and he let out a sharp squeak and unintentionally gripped Phil’s arm in the process. Phil looked over at him with a slightly concerned gaze.

“Are you scared?” He asked.

“No” Dan responded a little too quickly, “Of course not. That just caught me off guard I’m completely fine. Not scared at all.” Phil gave him a wary look.

“What are you doing all the way over there?” Phil asked, “Come over here.” He lifted up his arm and Dan really wanted to protest but he would never refuse a cuddle from Phil. He moved so Phil’s arm was draped around his shoulders and his head rested upon Phil’s chest and Dan made a mental note not to jump at all or else Phil would definitely feel it and think Dan was a baby. He would think Dan was so stupid for being scared by a simple horror movie.

It was about an hour into the movie now and Dan had gotten by without jumping at all and he was really proud of himself. He was actually starting to kind of get into the movie a little bit but when a girl had ended up popping up out of nowhere the only thing he could think to do to stifle a scream was to bite down onto Phil’s shoulder.

Phil’s head shot over to Dan when he felt the sudden surge of pain. He raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Dan, “Did you…just bite me?” He asked.

“No” Dan said quickly, “Of course I didn’t. Why would I bite you? That’s just weird.” Phil seemed unconvinced.

“I could have sworn-”

“Be quiet I’m trying to watch the movie.” Dan said and Phil just nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the movie and Dan let out a quiet sigh of relief.

It was halfway into the movie now and Dan started to wonder why he thought this would be a good idea in the first place. By this point Dan was incredibly scared and all he wanted to do was turn it off and go hide in his and Phil’s bed. But he had to prove that he could do this and Dan silently cursed himself for being so stubborn. He did, however, allow himself to cling a little tighter onto Phil as he tried to endure the rest of the movie.

~~~~~~~~

Dan was now sat atop his and Phil’s shared bed wide awake as he watched Phil sleep soundly. The movie had ended a little over an hour ago and Dan was now too scared to fall asleep.

He was so stupid for thinking that he could handle the movie and prove that he wasn’t a baby. Of course he would be scared by it. Of course he couldn’t handle it. He was so stupid and now he couldn’t sleep. Dan stared off into the completely pitch black room and let out a small whimper. It was too dark and all he could think about was the movie and all he wanted right now was to wake Phil and hide his face in his chest.

He jumped when he swore he heard a noise from the hallway and quickly moved to hide under the covers. He let out a couple more small whimpers and wished silently that he could just fall asleep.

“Dan?” A tired voice mumbled. Phil turned around to look at Dan, “Why are you awake?”

“C-can’t sleep.” He muttered.

“Are you scared?” Phil asked him.

“N-no.” Dan stuttered unconvincingly. Phil sat up against the pillows so he could talk to Dan a little easier.

“Why are you lying to me?” Phil asked and Dan sighed.

“I’m not lying, r-really, I’m not s-scared.” He responded.

“Dan. I’m not stupid.” Phil said, “Now talk to me. What’s up with you?”

“I’m scared okay?” He admitted, “I’m scared and I wanted to prove to you that I wouldn’t be. You just kept making a huge deal about me watching the movie and all I wanted to do was cuddle but then I just wanted you to know that I could watch a horror movie and not be a baby about it. But I was wrong and now I can’t sleep and I thought I heard a noise and you probably think I’m really stupid.” Phil sighed.

“Dan, what are you on about?” Phil grabbed Dan’s arms and pulled him over so Dan was now resting on Phil’s chest, “just calm down, yeah?” He started rubbing his back gently and Dan started to feel a bit more at ease. 

“Now why would you think that?” Phil asked him, “Of course I wouldn’t think you’re a baby, Dan.” Dan sighed heavily.

“Well you kept making a big deal of it,” Dan mumbled, “I thought I’d be able to prove to you that I could handle it.”

“I’m sorry, yeah?” Phil said quietly, “I won’t do that anymore. I just didn’t want you to get scared. You didn’t have to prove anything to me, alright?”

“So you don’t think I’m a baby?” Dan asked softly, still keeping his head buried in Phil’s chest.

“Of course not,” Phil said sweetly, “now go to sleep you ridiculous excuse for a boyfriend. It’s getting late and I’m exhausted.”

“But I heard a noise come from the hallway” Dan whimpered, “what if there’s a killer in the house?” Phil rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry” Phil told him, “I’ll protect you,” Dan giggled at that.

“What are you gonna do?” He asked, “You’re about as intimidating as a newborn kitten.” 

“Hey, hey” Phil said, “I’ll have you know I can be very intimidating. I’m very scary when I want to be.”

“Yeah, alright” Dan giggled, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Phil nudged him playfully.

“Just go to sleep.” Phil told him and Dan nodded sleepily.

“Mmm…fine” He muttered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Phil whispered back and held Dan tighter to his chest as he watched the boy slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
